The Lion and the Serpent
by Aspiring Shieldmaiden
Summary: Every Gryffindor knows that Harry and Ginny are obviously meanttobe, but the Malfoys and Mafalda Weasley have other ideas. With the war rising up and Voldemort gaining power, Drac attempts to step between them.


**The Lion and the Serpent**

**A/N:** I have no idea why I'm starting this story all of a sudden. Let's just say that inspiration struck…and won't subside until I write. Now one thing I have to say is that **THIS WILL NEVER BE A GINNY/DRACO FIC.** It will _seem_ strongly like I'm heading in that direction, but it will never properly happen. The pairing underlying everything is Harry/Ginny. Which is probably what's going to happen in the books anyway. I'm not very sure of playing around with present-generation Harry Potter characters, because we know so much about them that I might do it all wrong and I hate it when people do that. However I will try my best, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise from the books and films.

Summary: Every Gryffindor knows that Harry and Ginny are obviously meant-to-be, but the Malfoys and Mafalda Weasley have other ideas. With the war rising up and Voldemort gaining power, Malfoy attempts to step between them.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: 1st November 1981**

The cold blustery wind whipped at the tall man's coat as he walked briskly down the street. His blonde hair was blowing behind him, just brushing his shoulders. It was hardly an ideal time to be out, but the church clock striking midnight does not matter to him. Nothing matters to a Death Eater whose master has just been stripped of power. By a baby boy with a Mudblood mother, no less. Did the Potters have no pride, letting scum like that Evans in? Yes, Malfoy knew her. She'd been there on the first day of his seventh year, in her first, flustered because she didn't know where to go. She had grown up to marry Potter, the impertinent brat of the family.

And now word had it that they were dead. Well, that was one good thing at least. But they'd left this seemingly impossible-to-remove stain – their son. God knows how he managed to survive. The Killing Curse was supposed to be invincible, for God's sake.

But he was rambling. There were matters that needed to be attended to, Lucius was not acquainted with this Mafalda Weasley at all – this was another family who had no proper wizard's pride. But he had heard that she didn't follow their ways. Her blasted mother was a Muggle, but Miss Weasley had denounced her, as she should. A true Slytherin in every respect, apart from her unfortunate relations.

But they could not, Malfoy supposed, be helped. And Lord Voldemort was merciful; he disregarded your bloodlines if you proved you were willing to join him – unless you were a Mudblood, in which case you could be handed straight over for amusement. Lucius's fellow comrades had fled, but the Ministry was on their tail. By the time next week came, the Dementors' fort of Azkaban would fill up, he thought regretfully.

However, if he was very careful, he might be able to save his own skin. If old Bagnold believed what he fed her, he'd be able to get a job. His son's future would be secure. Draco would be able to grow up with Slytherins – perhaps Lucius would introduce him to Crabbe and Goyle's sons when he was older, they were dim enough to be useful – and then Draco would choose from that circle of society. Oh yes, he had it all planned out.

There she was! Ahead of him, in the dense shadow of the trees, a woman stood waiting, looking impatient. He sauntered carelessly up to her.

"Make this quick, Weasley," he snapped, by way of a greeting. "I haven't the time or patience."

Her tone was equally cold. "None of us do, Malfoy. I only came here to inform you that my useless second cousin Molly has a two-month-old daughter. Born on the 11th of August. Named Ginevra."

"And you saw fit to waste my time? You are an embarrassment, Weasley."

"My purpose in coming here," Mafalda continued, as though she had not heard him, "was to propose that we bring them – your son and Ginevra – together and unite the two families as one. Arthur Weasley could never ignore my cause then."

She had his attention now. "I see."

"Don't you, Malfoy?" Mafalda said. "Potter lived. He survived the curse. Those two will meet, Potter and Weasley, and in her sixth year, she'll be eligible for marriage. In her sixth year, Draco and Ginevra will come together. The pure-blood line will continue."

He nodded. Then she said:

"We will not meet again for years. I can't afford to tarnish my reputation by being seen with you."

Malfoy acknowledged her with a nod. With a swish of her cloak she was gone.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **What do you think?


End file.
